It's like we're in a drama
by ZeroEquilibrium
Summary: You brought us together with your so called heart, now you've broken us apart with your little game.


_Don't get caught_, he says, _I'm merely a blind fool in love._

_If I get caught, I'll be yours._ A deal she issued out.

_I'm already caught by you_, The words sound flattering.

Persistence and dedication was what drove him to get her in his arms. They were perfect together as many said though she was the hard to get type. A cold night in the middle of winter, her breath forming white birds in the air. She was waiting for him to come as he said.

_Meet me by the park, I have a surprise for you._

She knows it's him when a hand touches her shoulder.

_Look at the field._ He says

She blinks,_ There's nothing_.

_Really?_ He claps,_ I see a field with illumination that says 'I love you' just for you._

It all pays off for him when they share their first kiss under the large oak tree. In respect, the tree stayed silent and remained still, just like it has all the years before.

* * *

Forever, how long is it? She did not know, the word seemed infinite in time span. As long as she spent it with him, she was fine with staying forever. Spring was around, time seemed to fly by rather quickly. It all feels like a midnight fantasy to her, who would have thought it was easy to find that someone.

Lips touch lips.

She forgets how to breathe for a moment.

* * *

Three years gone, now the past. She was happily living with him under a cozy apartment. There's a blackout going on and they were looking for candles. A thunderstorm was ensuing outside, power would not be back on for quite the while.

She feels her hand being taken, he was guiding her. _Don't worry. I'll protect you, no matter what._

They were in front of the large window that gave a view of the city. As if on call, a lightning strike gave enough light for her to see.

He was on his knees, a ring in his hand.

_Will you be my fiancée?_

Warm tears fell from here eyes,_ Yes, I will be your fiancée._

* * *

_Shh, our song is playing_. He whispers into her ear.

She giggles, _This song is our song?_

_Yeah, it describes how I feel about you and,_ he pauses to kiss her soft cheek, _why I like you._

_Only like?_

_Did I say like? I meant love._

Something was peculiar.

The marriage never got around like it should have.

Her curiosity got the better of her which made her investigate through his belongings. She discovered letters from an old friend. Her body went cold at the letters.

_It's been years since we made the bet, looks like you're going to win. Break her heart now. I knew she would fall for you, girls like her are all the same._

_

* * *

_

_I will protect you,_ he said, _no matter what._

Lies, every single letter dripped with it.

Torn love letters, photo albums, gifts and the ring thrown into the fireplace, left to be burnt into ash and black. It kills her inside to know she loved him. Beautiful memories that meant nothing significant anymore. The room feels cold, but she finds comfort in it; letting it envelope her broken heart.

Maybe, this is how things should be.

It hurts a lot inside, but she refuses to get better. Slowly, she watches her memories of their being disappear.

_Forgive me, I was a fool,_ He says, _Can we just... press the reset?_

_No, I want to rest,_ Her answer was as cold as ice.

He's stubborn, she always knew that, _Are you sure? Don't you still feel the way you did for me back then?_

_That was then, I don't feel that way now._ She leaves him standing there while she walks away, boots making sounds in the snow.

_How can I let go someone I love?_ He shouts.

She turns to give him one last look, _Since when were you so patriotic to your so called heart?_

_

* * *

_

_We have known each other for seven years, _She says to herself the day after, _the good bye was so painful. I don't think I can feel it anymore._

The wooden floor was decorated with scattered long pink hair; her first haircut in seven years. Her room looks exactly like the way she left it before she moved with him. Though barely furnished, it was enough to bring a at-home feel. Winter looks colder this year, she doesn't pay mind to it because it's been the brightest in the last seven years.

_Farewell, it was rather easier than I thought to do._

_

* * *

_

After hours of thinking situations, plans and backups, he was about to fall asleep.

A thin cold metal is pressed against his neck.

_You broke her_. A female voice says. _You're going to pay._

There's silence.

Except for the sound of liquid dripping on tiled floor.


End file.
